Jokers Are Wild
by Basement Cat89
Summary: Sera is suffering from papillary engorgement and needs Sarya Lavellan's help to remedy it. Warning: sexy times ahoy. And 'papillary engorgement' means swollen nipples. You have been warned.


Jokers Are Wild

Sera was bored. Really, really bored. After they had returned to Skyhold from their latest trip, everyone had gone off to bed or something. The halls were completely empty except for the guards patrolling the place. She laughed at the thought of having the guards on her side for a change. At least most of the time. The Seeker was always siccing them on her.

Now she was sitting alone in the tavern. Even the bartender had gone to bed. She took a long swig of beer and slammed the mug on the counter. If there wasn't any fun to be had, she would just have to create some. She made her way out of the tavern and headed for the main hall. She knew just what to do relieve her boredom.

She waved at the guards and flashed them a smile as she walked by. Some of them acknowledged her with a nod but most of them just ignored her. Their loss then. She darted through a side door and started climbing the stairs to the west tower. She skipped the steps two at a time, not caring how much noise she made. Or rather she hoped to make enough noise to wake one of the tower's inhabitants, namely Lavellan.

She'd flirted a few times with Sarya and Sarya had flirted back, but they never had a chance to have some alone time. She was about to change that. She arrived on the landing that led to the Inquisitor's room in one final leap, striding noisily towards her door. She finished her last step with a great kick in the door, but got no response. Not even a yell of protest. Sarya must be a heavy sleeper.

Sera dropped forward and smacked her palms against the wooden door, calling out as she did so. "Oy! Sarya! You awake?" she hollered. Silence was the only reply she got. "Fine then." she said as she took out a lock pick and got to work. She was starting to wonder if Sarya was ignoring her on purpose at this point.

She got the lock out the way quickly and gave the door a great push, sending it crashing into the wall. If Sarya wasn't awake after that…

She got her answer in the form of a pillow smashing into her face and an annoyed voice shouting "Go away, Sera! I'm trying to sleep!"

"But I'm booooooooored!" Sera whined as she skipped into the room and jumped on the bed, narrowly avoiding crushing Sarya in the process. "I guessed that part, believe it or not" came the response as Sarya buried her face under her other pillow. "Well, are you going to do something about it then?" Sera demanded, yanking the pillow away and flopping down to face the other Elf.

"Ugh, just go away" Sarya moaned. Sera pouted for a moment, then decided to switch tactics. "I need your help with something" She tried. That got Sarya's attention. She was always a sucker for helping people. "What's the matter now?" she asked patiently. Sera scooted closer to Sarya. "It's my nipples. I think there's something wrong, they're all stiff and sensitive" she said plaintively, giving her best puppy look for added effect.

Sarya raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. "Wow. That just smacks of desperation. That's really the best you could come up with?" she asked, but there was a smile tugging at her lips. "Never mind that. Are you going to help or leave me with stiff nipples? I hear it causes crankiness if it's not treated" Sera replied, jutting out her lower lip again.

Sarya laughed briefly and rolled onto her back. "Oh well, I certainly wouldn't want you to be cranky. Come here" she said, patting the mattress on either side of her. Sera complied quickly and removed her shirt and bra in the blink of an eye. Sarya raised an inquiring eyebrow again. "Why do I get the feeling you've done this before? Loads of times?" she asked as she placed her hands on the blond Elf's hips.

"It's a recurring condition. It comes back every once in a while" Sera explained as Sarya moved her hands up to her chest. She gently cupped the soft breasts and gave them a small squeeze, enjoying he feeling of the flesh giving way beneath her fingers. Sera sighed contentedly and let her head fall back.

"And what seems to provoke this condition?" she inquired as she seized Sera's nipples between her fingertips and rubbed them slowly. Sera bit her lip and moaned pleasantly at the attention. "Mmh. I'm not sure. But it's been happening more lately. Oooh!" she finished as Sarya pinched her nipples gently. Sarya smiled as her lover writhed under her ministrations.

"I see. Maybe it's an allergy? You should avoid whatever is causing this to happen." she observed and made to remove her hands. Sera suddenly grasped her wrists and planted Sarya's hands firmly back on her breasts. "No! No. I'm sure it's not an allergy. It's just something I was born with. It can't be helped! Except with regular treatment!" she said quickly in mock alarm.

Sarya laughed as she continued her massage, enjoying the feel of Sera's breasts in her hands. She was so soft and warm. "You know, animals lick their wounds when they are hurt" she stated matter-of-factly. Sera took a moment to register the observation lost as she was in her arousal. "Do they? Maybe you should try it" she said eagerly.

Sarya gave her blond lover a lustful gaze as she pushed herself upward, taking one of the erect nubs into her mouth and giving an experimental lick. Sera wrapped her hands around Sarya's neck and held her close. "Oooh, that's definitely doing something. Keep going!" she exclaimed. Sarya obliged and circled the nipple with her tongue, running her hands along Sera's back and arms as she did so.

Sera bucked and grinded against her in response, her breathing becoming shallower as her lust deepened. Sarya switched targets and turned her attention to the other nipple, gently sucking on it. Sera became wilder in response and buried her hands into Sarya's long hair, gently tugging at it as she enjoyed her lover's attentions.

Sarya continued her ministrations, alternating between each breast, careful not to neglect one for too long. Not that she needed to worry about that. Sera was doing a fine job of guiding her as her pleasure mounted. With a final, gentle nip of Sarya's teeth, Sera went over the edge and painfully tugged at Sarya's hair, but she didn't mind.

Sarya help her lover close as she waited for her to recover, then lay back down gently. Sera regained her breath after a while and raised her head to smile at Sarya. "That was nice. I think I'll be fine for a little while." she said blissfully.

"Sera?" Sarya began. "Mmh?" came the reply. "I think your condition is contagious. I find myself in need of treatment too." she said cheekily, grinning at the blonde. Sera suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Uh… I think I know another treatment for that" she said uneasily.

Sarya frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried by the other Elf's sudden change of attitude. "Umm. We left the door open" Sera said, her gaze fixed on the doorway. Sarya turned white. "And I think we woke the Seeker" she finished, turning back to Sarya.

"Well, shit".


End file.
